Inkwizycja
Inkwizycja (ang. Inquisition) - najpotężniejsza organizacja wchodząca w skład Imperium Człowieka, jej agenci, Inkwizytorzy sieją przerażenie, ale i cieszą się wielkim szacunkiem. Są oni owiani aurą mityczności, a znani są z tego że niestrudzenie uwalniają pomstę Imperatora na mutantach, zdrajcach i heretykach. Rzadko kto nie truchleje na widok zimnego spojrzenia Inkwizytora lub nie doświadcza wielkiego strachu w jego obecności. Każdy obywatel Imperium, od najbiedniejszego do szlachcica, słyszał opowieści o śmierci i destrukcji, o wszechwiedzącym oku które kara lub rozgrzesza niewinnych. Ci którzy wkroczyli w drogę Inkwizytora i przetrwali żeby o tym opowiadać, rzadko chcą ponownie zyskać jego uwagę. Opis Inkwizytorzy są tak różni wyglądem i zachowaniem, jak wiele jest zagrożeń którym stawiają czoła. Z ich wiekiem jest podobnie, w Inkwizycji znajdują się tak młodzi i pełni zapału fanatycy, ale też siwi weterani którzy walczyli w ciemności przez stulecia. Niektórzy noszą ostentacyjne szaty i symbole ich oddania, kiedy inni odrzucają takie przechwałki i znaki statusu. Inkwizytorzy noszą zazwyczaj spory arsenał broni i wyposażenia żeby być przygotowanym na wypadek każdego zagrożenia jakie mogą napotkać. Niektórzy używają dziwacznej broni, zabranej od pokonanych przeciwników : egzotyczne oprogramowanie, bronie obcych albo oręż opętany przez demony. Inkwizytorzy nie przejmują się zbytnio moralnością i zasadami panującymi w Imperium, chyba że sami chcą użyć je na swoją korzyść. Są lewą ręką Imperatora, tak jak Adeptus Terra jest jego prawą i sprawują osąd nad wszystkimi organizacjami Imperium. Inkwizytor różni się od reszty ludzkości we wszystkim. Zgodnie ze starożytną tradycją jego autorytet pochodzi bezpośrednio od Imperatora, przez co nie ma żadnej hierarchii przed którą musi odpowiadać, a zobowiązany jest tylko swoim towarzyszom. Co więcej, posiadacz Inkwizytorskiej Pieczęci może zrekrutować każdego sługę Imperium który może pomóc mu w jego misji, od najniższych kleryków, do całych zakonów Space Marines i flot Imperialnej Marynarki Wojennej. Przetrwanie jest jedynym celem za którym podążają Inkwizytorzy, nie chodzi jednak o ich życie, bardziej niż inni rozumieją oni że jedno życie jest bez znaczenia w skali galaktycznej. Inkwizycja dąży do przetrwania całej Ludzkości. Jest to zimny pragmatyzm, tak niezłomny i żarliwy, że przekracza wiarę nawet najbardziej oddanych adeptów Eklezjarchii. Mimo wykształcenia, Inkwizytor nie posiada nieskończonej wiedzy i nawet najbardziej wykształceni i doświadczeni z nich posiadają tylko ułamek wiedzy jaką dysponował Imperator. Inkwizytorów podróżujących po galaktyce jest bardzo wielu, ale podobnie jest z zagrożeniami czającymi się na Imperium. Nawet gdyby Inkwizytorów było dziesięć razy więcej to i tak nie byliby w stanie zapewnić Imperium zwycięstwa lub chociaż znacznego wytchnienia. Demony czają się w mroku, poza światłem Imperatora, czekając na godzinę w której ciemność pożre wszystko. Xenos są bliżej, niszczą i paczą całe światy. Są też uparci, głupcy, sprowadzeni na złą drogę i aroganccy pośród granic Ludzkości, nieświadomie prowadząc do własnej destrukcji. Wszystkie te zagrożenia muszą być powstrzymane wszelkimi środkami i tylko Inkwizycja ma wiedzę i autorytet żeby to uczynić. Gdzie gubernator planety lub dowódca wojskowy dostrzega tylko rebelię do zduszenia, Inkwizytor rozpozna herezję której bunt jest tylko symptomem. Będzie on miał kontakty i zasoby żeby wykorzenić obcą konspirację, korupcję i spaczenie geno-ziarna które jątrzy dotychczas nieposzlakowany zakon Kosmicznych Marines. Jeśli Inkwizytor jest dostatecznie wnikliwy, będzie on mógł dostrzec nadchodzące klęski przy pomocy analizy lub instynktu, usuwając nowotwór zanim na dobrze się zakorzeni przy pomocy Officio Assassinorum lub samodzielnie. Jednak zbyt często jego działania są skierowane na kataklizm który już się zaczął i który zatrzymać może tylko młot Gwardii Imperialnej lub horror Exterminatusu. Nie ma takiej granicy której Inkwizytor nie przekroczy podczas wykonywania swoich obowiązków i żadna cena nie jest dla niego zbyt wysoka. Wie on dobrze że lepiej jest gdy milion niewinnych dusz zginie wraz z jednym winnym, jeśli tylko pozwoli to na zakończenie zagrożenia. Większość jednak rozpacza nad morderstwami których dokonali w ramach ocalenia. Opłakują każdą śmierć i podnoszą się dzięki wiedzy, że czyn ten został podjęty w ramach wyższej sprawy. Są też jednak tacy, którzy stali się tak wypaczeni emocjonalnie, że w ogóle nie obchodzi to czego dokonali. Jednak okazjonalnie zdarzają się akty łaski, żeby zbalansować wszystkie morderstwa. Inkwizytorzy nie są ślepi na prawdopodobieństwo odkupienia. Obecne zalety mogą czasem przeważyć zła dokonane w przeszłości, ale takie łaski zdarzają się bardzo rzadko. Historia Nie powinno dziwić że przeszłość Inkwizycji jest trzymana w sekrecie. Nawet sami Inkwizytorzy mają tylko mgliste pojęcie o tym, jak ich organizacja została założona. Muszą polegać na setkach rozbieżnych i czasem sprzecznych legendach. Jednak jest odłam Inkwizycji, zwany Ordo Orginatus, poświęcony odkrywaniu dziesięciu mileniów mitów, wyolbrzymień i kłamstw. Jest to trudne zadanie, graniczące z niemożliwością z racji działań Ordo Redactus, którzy skupiają swoje działania na ukrywaniu przeszłości, ponieważ przeciwnicy Ludzkości, odkrywając początki Inkwizycji, mogliby zdobyć pewną przewagę. Jednak prawie wszystkie legendy zgadzają się z tym, że Inkwizycja została założona przez Malcadora Pieczętnika zgodnie z instrukcjami Imperatora. W ostatnich dniach Herezji Horusa Malcador przyprowadził czterech mężczyzn i kobiety przed oblicze Imperatora. Byli to ludzie z niezachwianą lojalnością, determinacją i siłą umysłu, mieli oni mu służyć w nadchodzących latach. Poza tym jednym faktem, legendy są sprzeczne, przypisują one wiele tożsamości każdemu z czwórki, niektóre są śmieszne, wiele jest wiarygodnych, ale wszystkie niemożliwe do potwierdzenia. Mimo tego że powszechnie jest wiadomo że Inkwizycja istnieje, jej czyny są niemożliwe do wyśledzenia. Archiwa są pieczętowane, poufne lub po prostu niszczone. Świadkowie są uciszani, wymazuje się im telepatycznie pamięć albo zabija na miejscu. Jednak znaki są obecne dla tego, kto wie jak ich szukać. Wielu Imperialnych uczonych wierzy że Inkwizycja grała kluczową rolę w wydarzeniach takich jak Druga Fundacja, czy incydent na Nova Terra. W oficjalnych archiwach są braki które wskazują na to, że całe odłamy Adeptus Terra były w przeszłości zabijane, a kto prócz Inkwizycji ma władzę by czegoś takiego dokonać, a następnie zamaskować cały incydent? Większość ludzi która poszukuje informacji o przeszłości Inkwizycji nie jest w stanie przez całe życie znaleźć żadnego dowodu. Ci zaś, którzy znajdą jakiś mają tendencję do znikania. Hierarchia Inkwizycja nie posiada formalnej hierarchii, ani żadnego lidera. Każdy Inkwizytor może wspomagać misję ludzkości, w taki sposób, jaki uzna za stosowny i najbardziej mu odpowiadający. Inkwizytorzy o podobnych zakresach działania tworzą tzw. Ordo. Przynależenie do Ordo jest zakresem zainteresowań, polem nauki. Jeśli Inkwizytor ogłasza, że jest częścią Ordo Malleus, wtedy inni wiedzą, że zajmuje się on sprawami demonów. Nie potrzebuje on żadnej zgody, ponieważ Inkwizytorzy nie mają żadnych zwierzchników. Każde Ordo zmienia się gwałtownie podczas okresu swojego trwania, ponieważ Inkwizytorzy mogą swobodnie się między nimi poruszać i zmieniać swoje specjalizacje. Ponieważ należenie do danego Ordo nie znaczy, że trzeba mu być całkowicie wiernym, tak jak Inkwizycja, nie mają one zazwyczaj większej hierarchii. Czasem jednak można znaleźć strzępki hierarchii pośród niektórych Ordo, są one jednak mgliste i nieformalne. Polegają one głównie na tym, że wraz ze swoimi dokonaniami i zdobywaniem wiedzy, Inkwizytor zdobywa coraz większe poważanie i może zostać nagrodzony tytułem np. "Arcymistrz". Jest to jednak głównie wyraz szacunku, a nie zwierzchnictwa. Inni Inkwizytorzy mogą podporządkować się wiedzy i reputacji takiego człowieka, ale nie muszą. Nie istnieje też żadne formalne dołączenie do Ordo i Inkwizytorzy mogą działać gdzie tylko chcą. Zazwyczaj jest to związane z aktywnością danego typu zagrożenia np. gdy demony rosną w siłę, a ich aktywność wzrasta, zwiększa się liczebność Ordo Malleus. W czasach herezji, to Ordo Hereticus się powiększa. Zdarza się, że Ordo może być martwe, bez żadnych członków, istniejąc tylko jako coś, na kartach historii. Odnawia się ono jednak, kiedy zagrożenie, którym się zajmuje, staje się znaczące. Istnieją też Ordo które są aktywne przez cały czas i stanowią tzw. Ordo Majoris. Są to: Ordo Malleus, które walczy z demonami, Ordo Xenos, które poświęca się wyplenianiu obcych i Ordo Hereticus, które niszczy herezje i heretyków. Pozostałe Ordo nazywane są Ordo Minoris, są one poświęcone przelotnym zagrożeniom, ale podobnie jak Ordo Majoris, też mają swoje wielkie sukcesy. Czasem Inkwizytorzy formują tzw. konklawy. Są to luźne organizacje tworzone w obrębie Ordo, zazwyczaj na prośbę szanowanego Inkwizytora, który poszukuje umiejętności, wiedzy i źródeł, by pokonać zagrożenie zbyt wielkie, by stawiał mu czoła samotny Inkwizytor. Są to np. Orkowe Waaaagh!, demoniczne ataki na masową skalę, albo plaga herezji. Zazwyczaj konklawe są zawiązywane w ramach jednego Ordo, ale znane są przypadki, by konklawe zawierało w sobie kilka gałęzi Inkwizycji. Członkowie konklawe rzadko obejmują władzę nad wojskami, takie rzeczy zostawiają dowódcom, których zażądali do zażegnania niebezpieczeństwa. Czasem jednak wysyłają swoich reprezentantów. Mają oni nadzorować działania militarne i pilnować, by cel misji nie został zagubiony w trakcie wojennej zawieruchy. W razie potrzeby wysłannik obejmie dowodzenie nad całą misją, zazwyczaj jednak Inkwizytorzy wolą pozostać w cieniu. Ordo Minoris Jak zostało wcześniej napisane, pośród Inkwizycji istnieje wiele Ordo, które nie są tak popularne jak Ordo Xenos, Malleus lub Hereticus. Są to m.in.: Ordo Chronos Niewielu słyszało o Ordo Chronos, a jeszcze mniej osób ma jakiekolwiek pojęcie o jego misji, a jest to badanie efektów podróży przez Osnowę i podróży w czasie. Powszechnie wiadomo, że statek czasem przybywa do celu znacznie później, niż planował to Nawigator. Załoga mogła doświadczać kilkumiesięcznej podróży, podczas gdy w prawdziwym świecie minęło kilkaset lat. Takie zdarzenia są tematem wielu legend, ale przyjmuje się je jako ryzyko związane z podróżowaniem przez Osnowę. Znacznie rzadsze są przypadki, gdy statek wplątał się w Osnowę i został wyrzucony do prawdziwego świata zanim jeszcze wyruszył. Ordo Chronos ma za zadanie przeciwdziałać i walczyć z anomaliami wywołanymi takimi zdarzeniami. Członkowie zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że statek i jego załoga, gdy pojawi się w przeszłości, może wpłynąć na prawidłowy przebieg zdarzeń, lub w inny sposób przeszkodzić zamysłom Imperatora. Trudno ocenić ich sukcesy lub porażki, głównie z paradoksalnej natury ich działań, ale też dlatego, że mówi się o tym, iż całe Ordo zniknęło bez śladu. Oczywiście nie byłby to pierwszy raz, gdy Inkwizycyjne Ordo zniknęło. Jednak tych niewielu, którzy wiedzieli o istnieniu Ordo Chronos wierzą, że ich zniknięcie ma jakieś głębsze znaczenie. Ordo Scriptorum Jego celem jest badanie i nadzorowanie komunikacji i zapisków Imperium. Mimo tego, że zadanie to może wydawać się trywialne w porównaniu z tymi, jakie mają przed sobą inne odłamy Inkwizycji, to założenie to jest błędne. Imperium ciągle ugina się pod ciężarem swojej biurokracji, a wiele bardzo ważnych dokumentów gubi się przez zwykły, ludzki błąd. Daleko od Terry, gubernator planety, którego świat jest na krawędzi zagłady patrzy w niebo, wyczekując wsparcia, nie wiedząc, że prośba o pomoc została po prostu zagubiona. Gdzieś indziej, kilkaset statków Imperium jest zawieszonych w przestrzeni międzygwiezdnej, ponieważ ich rozkazy podróżowały od biurka do biurka i nigdy nie dotarły do odbiorcy z braku odpowiedniej pieczątki. Ordo Scriptorum może zapobiec tylko kilkunastu z takich porażek, jednak nawet jeden sukces może zapobiec śmierci milionów. Co więcej, nawet plotka o tym, że Inkwizycja nadzoruje pracę skryby, jest wystarczającym powodem do tego, by zmusić go do uważniejszej pracy. Ordo Machinum Tak jak Ordo Hereticus skupia swoją uwagę na Eklezjarchii, tak Ordo Machinum nadzoruje Adeptus Mechanicus. W szczególności, skupiają się na ponownym przyjmowaniu odnalezionych STC do Imperialnych armii i na rzadkich przypadkach adaptowania obcej technologii do protokołów Mechanicum. Cel w takich działaniach jest dwojaki. Po pierwsze, Ordo Machinum upewnia się, że poprzez niedbałość wyznawców Omnisjasza, skażona technologia nie wejdzie na służbę Imperium. Co ważniejsze, Ordo Machinum chce mieć pewność, że żaden Magos nie będzie próbował w ten, lub inny sposób umacniać władzy Adeptus Mechanicus w Imperium. Inkwizytorzy Ordo Machinum często podróżują z ekspedycjami Adeptus Mechanicus, żeby zobaczyć na własne oczy to, co zostało odkryte. Często współpracują z Ordo Xenos, zwłaszcza jeśli cel ekspedycji był pod kontrolą obcych, lub jeśli jest jakakolwiek poszlaka, świadcząca o tym, że technologia która ma zostać odkryta, może być obcego pochodzenia. Ordo Sicarius Założone przez legendarnego Inkwizytora Jaegara na początku Ery Apostazji, Ordo Sicarius jest odpowiedzialne za nadzorowanie Officio Assassinorum. Od czasu reform Jaegara, żaden Imperialny Zabójca nie może zostać wysłany bez zezwolenia większości Wysokich Lordów Terry. Jest to oczywiście ogromnie niepraktyczne i często Inkwizytorzy z Ordo Sicarius będą używać Officio Assassinorum pod pozorem edyktu z Terry. Podczas gdy niektórzy twierdzą, że jest to nadużycie władzy, w rozciągającej się na całą galaktykę cywilizacji, takie metody są niezbędne do zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa Ludzkości. Raport Ordo Redactus Zgodnie z raportem Ordo Redactus, siła, czas założenia oraz zakres działań poszczególnych Ordo Minoris przedstawiają się następująco. Filozofie Inkwizycji Niezgody pomiędzy Ordo lub konklawe są ekstremalnie rzadkie, z racji na to, że każde posiada jasno określony zakres specjalizacji. O wiele częściej dochodzi do sprzeczek pomiędzy Inkwizytorami poszczególnych Ordo. Najczęściej chodzi o metody, które mają zostać użyte do zwalczenia przeciwników danego odłamu Inkwizycji. Niektórzy sądzą, że wroga można pokonać tylko jego własną bronią i np. używają magii przeciwko demonom. Inni zaś twierdzą, że takie działania są niedopuszczalne i że doprowadzają one do korupcji pracy Ordo, w zamian za niepewny zysk. Takie niezgody są zazwyczaj opisywane jako konflikty pomiędzy radykalnymi i purytańskimi filozofiami. Niektórzy Inkwizytorzy utożsamiają się z jedną ze stron, chętnie też szufladkują tak innych. Członek Ordo Malleus może szybko okrzyknąć kolegę radykałem, po tym jak ten użył zapomnianej wiedzy by nagiąć demona do swojej woli, nie zauważając że inni spośród jego Ordo uważają go za tak samo niebezpiecznego za odważenie się przeczytania bluźnierczego tomu, nawet jeśli nie miał on na celu używania tej wiedzy. Natura Inkwizycji sprawia, że Inkwizytor nie może odwołać się do wyższego stanowiska kiedy uważa, że jeden z jego kolegów nieodwracalnie zszedł z odpowiedniej drogi. Jeśli uda mu się zdobyć wystarczająco dużo dowodów, może on zwołać konklawe, które zadecyduje czy zawyrokowć Excommunicate Traitoris. Zazwyczaj, Inkwizytor musi wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Każda niezgoda ma szansę na tworzenie podziałów w Inkwizycji i najlepiej jest dla wszystkich, kiedy mogą być one utrzymane na poziomie osobistej sprzeczki. W większości wypadków wypalają się i są przesłaniane przez większe niebezpieczeństwa. Lecz czasem urastają one do rozmiarów konfliktów między dwoma Inkwizytorami i ich agentami. Ideologiczne sprzeczki pomiędzy radykałami i purytanami nie są walką pomiędzy dobrem, a złem, ponieważ takie określenie rzadko przystaje do Inkwizycji. Radykalne metody mogą ratować miliony, tak samo, jak konserwatywne purytańskie mogą skazywać je na zagładę. Niestety nie ma sposobu na przewidzenie wyniku działań. Inkwizytor może użyć wiedzy ukrytej w Grimoire Malefact do zamknięcia wyrwy w osnowie, tym samym otwierając swoją duszę na Chaos i ryzykować stania się tym, czego najbardziej się boi. Ci o purytańskich przekonaniach uważają takie ryzyko za bezmyślne i niepotrzebne. Poszukiwaliby oni innych metod do zamknięcia wyrwy, nawet jeśli opóźnienie zgładziłoby tuzin światów. W tym przypadku radykalna metodologia wydawałaby się słuszna. Jednak co jeśli przez otworzenie swojego umysłu na Osnowę, czytelnik Grimoire Malefact byłby później opętany przez demona, który stworzyłby więcej szkód niż wyrwa? Prócz tych dwóch, pośród członków Inkwizycji można wyodrębnić o wiele więcej filozofii. Ponieważ mimo tego, że każdy Inkwizytor jest unikalny, to każdy poszukuje drogi którą może się kierować i którą chce uznawać za najwyższą prawdę. Owe filozofie nie są doktrynami, tylko koncepcjami, które zostały przetestowane przy pomocy wszystkiego, czego może użyć Inkwizytor. Podobnie jak w przypadku Ordo, ilość wyznawców danej filozofii maleje lub wzrasta na przestrzeni lat. Z racji natury Inkwizycji, filozofie te są wysoce praktyczne, albowiem żaden Inkwizytor nie chce marnować swojego wysiłku na coś wymyślnego i fantazyjnego. Z racji swojej obszerności filozofie te łączą Inkwizytorów z wielu Ordo. Wszyscy dążą do wypełnienia ich założeń, mimo tego że metody których używają mogą być różne. I tak Thorianie, którzy wierzą że dusza Imperatora może zostać odrodzona w nowym ciele, pochodzący z Ordo Xenos poszukują obcych metod do stworzenia nowego ciała, członkowie Ordo Malleus zgłębiają tajniki Osnowy, by dowiedzieć się jak dusza Imperatora może zostać sprowadzona do świata fizycznego. Inkwizytorzy z Ordo Hereticus mogą zaś poświęcić się opowieściom Eklezjarchii. Oczywiście naczelną zasadą Inkwizycji jest "Nie Ufać Nikomu", więc wielu Inkwizytorów postrzega te filozofie jako szaleństwo i próbuje zniszczyć po nich wszelkie ślady. Thorianie Mają oni swój początek w Erze Apostazji i obaleniu Lorda Vandira przez Sebastiana Thora. Niektórzy Inkwizytorzy twierdzą, że działanie to, a więc i sam Sebastian był napędzany przez moc samego Imperatora. Thorianie wierzą że Imperator nadal wędruje pośród swojego ludu, że został odarty ze swojej fizycznej powłoki zaraz po walce ze swoim synem, Horusem. Twierdzą, że ciało które zasiada na Złotym Tronie nie jest już Imperatorem, ponieważ jego Święta Wola spływa na tych, którzy zostali wybrani do wielkich czynów, ale niestety te słabe, śmiertelnie ciała mogą posiąść tylko cząstkę jego mocy i tym samym nie mogą stać się nieśmiertelne. Thorianie twierdzą jednak że możliwe jest stworzenie nowego ciała dla Imperatora, takiego, które nie ugnie się przed żadną chorobą lub starością, oraz że Imperator czeka na swoje nowe ciało, by jeszcze raz poprowadzić Ludzkość do zwycięstwa. Thorianie starają się zrozumieć powiązania między Osnową i światem materialnym, na jakiej zasadzie działają opętania przez demony i inne potwory spaczni. Starają się pojąć w jaki sposób energia i świadomość wchodzą w interakcję z Osnową i przez nią podróżują. Ich przeciwnicy twierdzą że nawet jeśli wskrzeszenie Imperatora w nowym ciele jest możliwe, to doprowadziłoby to do schizmy gorszej od jakiejkolwiek herezji lub wojny domowej. Wierzący i niwierzący we wskrzeszenie zderzyliby się ze sobą, co doprowadziłoby do zniszczenia dużej część Imperium. A nawet gdyby to się nie stało, to nikt nie wie jak bardzo zmieniłyby się moce Imperatora, lub czy nie straciłby ich w ogóle, oraz co ważniejsze, jak działałby Astronomican, skoro Imperator mógłby ponownie się poruszać. Ryzyko zachwiania tych podstaw Imperium jest tym, co najbardziej przeraża przeciwników Thorian i wielu uważa, że ryzyko jest zbyt duże by je podjąć. Z drugiej strony, Thorianie twierdzą, że aby ludzkość mogła dalej się rozwijać, Imperator musi prowadzić swoich ludzi, tak fizycznie, jak i duchowo. Monodominanci W trzecim wieku M33, Inkwizytor Goldo, po czterystu latach służby i obserwacji wszechświata stwierdził, że jedyną metodą na przetrwanie lojalnych sług Imperium, jest zniszczenie wszystkiego innego. Przez lata filozofia ta zdobyła kilku sympatyków i dostała łatkę wyznawanej przez starzejących się, ale gorliwych Inkwizytorów, którzy tracą wiarę w możliwość przetrwania Ludzkości. Kilka stuleci później, Inkwizytor Jeriminus z Paelutii odnowił temat Monodominancji i obiecał, że urzeczywistni wizję Inkwizytora Goldo. Od tamtej pory filozofia ta uzyskała popularność pośród Inkwizytorów. Monodominanci nie tolerują żadnego zbłąkania. Nie uznają żadnego wyjaśnienia dla herezji, czy chociażby nakłaniania do niej lub nawet rozważania jej. Herezja obejmuje mutacje, odstępstwa religijne, obcych, psioników i wszystko inne co nie zgadza się z ich wizją czystego i lojalnego sługi Imperium. W ich filozofii istnieje tylko jedna kara za winy, śmierć. Ludzkość walczy w brutalnej wojnie o przetrwanie, a Monodominanci mają nadzieję, że jeśli zabiją wystarczająco dużo obcych, psioników, mutantów i heretyków, to ludzkość wygra tą wojnę i zatryumfuje. Monodominanci, z racji swoich przekonań, sięgają po Exterminatus o wiele częściej niż inni Inkwizytorzy. Zazwyczaj używają swojej obecności i władzy do rozsiewania ksenofobii i nienawiści, prowadząc tłum do oczyszczenia swoich własnych szeregów z heretyków, którzy zagrażają ich przyszłości. Są całkowicie nietolerancyjni i bezwzględni, a ich szeregi wypełniają zazwyczaj młodzi, narwani Inkwizytorzy. Amalathianie Początek 41 Millenium był czasem przebudowy dla Imperium, dlatego też, na górze Amalath ogłoszono zgromadzenie, na którym polityczni, religijni i militarni przywódcy mieli ponownie przysiąc lojalność Imperatorowi i Ludzkości. To właśnie po tym zgromadzeniu Macharius ruszył na swoją krucjatę. Wtedy to właśnie, w odróżnieniu od ogólnego pesymizmu spowodowanego Rządami Krwi i Plagą Niewiary, pośród Inkwizycji rósł optymizm, że wszystko ponownie dzieje się tak, jak zaplanował to Imperator. Duża liczba Inkwizytorów została przyciągnięta do Amalathian, wierzyli oni że ich obowiązkiem było chronienie odbudowy Imperium. Starają się o zachowanie statusu quo i poszukują każdego, kto mógłby go naruszyć, tak pośród jak i poza Imperium. Ich priorytetem jest jak największe ograniczenie rywalizacji pomiędzy instytucjami Imperium, hołdując zasadzie Inkwizycji o sile poprzez jedność. Według Amalathian zmiany są wielkim zagrożeniem, ponieważ zwiastują one katastrofę i podczas gdy inni Inkwizytorzy mogą chcieć wyłamać Ludzkość z obecnego zastoju i doprowadzić do nowej złotej ery, Amalathainie preferują powolny postęp, jeśli w ogóle jest on potrzebny. Xantyci Xantynizm jest jedną z najstarszych filozofii Imperium, a jej nazwa wywodzi się od straconego jako heretyka Zarancheka Xanthusa. Został oskarżony o współpracę z Chaosem i mimo dowodzenia swojej niewinności, za to spalony przez innych Inkwizytorów. Mimo dowodzenia o swojej czystości, Xanthus przyznał że czasem używał sił Chaosu i Osnowy do osiągania swoich celów, przy czym twierdził że taka moc może być okiełznana bez jednoczesnego paczenia duszy użytkownika, te twierdzenia zostały później przyjęte przez innych Inkwizytorów. Celem Xantytów jest opanowanie mocy Chaosu dla Imperium, wierzą oni bowiem że nie da się pokonać Chaosu, ponieważ jest on odbiciem Ludzkości. Nie znaczy to jednak że chcą się oddawać Chaosowi, próbują łapać esencję Chaosu i zamieniać ją w coś przydatnego, podobnie jak Osnowa pozwala podróżować statkom, wierzą oni że również inne aspekty Chaosu mogą zostać użyte w dobrej sprawie. Używają oni demonicznych broni, artefaktów, ksiąg poświęconych Chaosowi i innych heretyckich przedmiotów, by lepiej walczyć z manifestacjami Chaosu. Pośród Xantytów można wyróżnić tych, którzy twierdzą że trzeba posunąć się o krok dalej, znani są jako Horusjanie. Horusjanie twierdzą, że można stworzyć nowego Horusa, który podobnie jak oryginał, byłby przepełniony mocą Chaosu, ale ten zjednoczyłby Ludzkość dla jej dobra, a nie zaprzedał ją Chaosowi. Większość Inkwizytorów uważa że Xantyci, a w szczególności Horusjanie balansują na krawędzi herezji oraz postrzegają ich jako aroganckich i niebezpiecznych, którzy igrają z mocami których nie rozumieją. Wielu spośród Xantyntów i Horusjan dołącza do Ordo Malleus, z racji na swoje umiejętności walki z demonami. Znani są też z tego, że tworzą sekty, które mają za zadanie odkrywanie starożytnych tajemnic i wiedzy. Recongregatorzy Recongregatorzy wierzą, że Imperium jest zepsute i przegniłe, oraz że nie służy już celowi dla którego zostało stworzone. Twierdzą, że politycy, frakcje i biurokracja Imperium muszą zostać zniszczone i zbudowane na nowo. Ich zdaniem Imperium rozpadnie się, jeśli dalej pozostanie w stanie stagnacji. Aby osiągnąć swój cel Recongregatorzy próbują zdestabilizować Imperialne organizacje od środka. Zastępują zepsutych i konserwatywnych liderów tymi, z bardziej radykalnymi poglądami, którzy chcą zmian. Najczęściej można ich spotkać pośród Ordo Hereticus, ponieważ mogą się tam dowiedzieć o ludziach, którzy mogą być przydatni w ich planach. Często pomagają anty-Imperialnym sektom i spiskom, naginając ich przekonania do swoich. Nierzadko ścierają się z tymi, którzy wyznają filozofię Amalathian, co prowadzi do konfliktów między Inkwizytorami. Isstvańczycy Herezja Horusa była momentem zwrotnym w historii Imperium, zaczęła się ona w momencie bombardowania przez Horusa planety Isstvan III. Niektórzy Inkwizytorzy twierdzą że to właśnie w tym momencie została wykuta przyszłość Ludzkości. To właśnie dzięki Herezji Horusa nastąpiły wielkie militarne zmiany pośród Adeptus Astartes, Marynarki i Gwardii Imperialnej. Isstvańczycy chcą umacniać Ludzkość poprzez nieszczęścia, wierzą że rasa ludzka jest najsilniejsza właśnie w czasach konfliktów. Wierzą że to właśnie dzięki wielkim katastrofom nadchodziły największe postępy technologiczne, w wierze i galaktycznej dominacji. Twierdzą że to dzięki Herezji Horusa wyplenieni zostali nielojalni Imperatorowi Marines. Że to Era Apostazji zwiastowała nadejście Sebastiana Thora i że to dzięki niej zreformowano Eklezjarchję. Isstvańczycy starają się krzewić spory pośród Ludzkości, nawołują do wojny i nienawiści, by Imperium było czujne. Stawiają świat przeciw światu, organizację przeciwko organizacji, by ci którzy wyjdą z konfliktu cało byli silniejsi. Isstvańczycy będą rozsiewać kłopoty wszędzie gdzie się udadzą, wykorzystując fobie i uprzedzenia dowódców, oraz oficerów. Często sami wzmacniają różne organizacje terrorystyczne tylko po to, by ujawnić je i zagrożenie jakie za sobą niosą, oraz żeby zmusić wiernych Ludzkości do walki z nimi. Rekrutacja Podobnie jak we wszystkich przypadkach, rekrutacja nowych członków Inkwizycji nie jest przymusem, nie odbywa się też w żadnych specjalnych miejscach, a każdy Inkwizytor może wybrać kandydata samodzielnie. Niektórzy Inkwizytorzy traktują to jako obowiązek, sądzą że trzeba wyszkolić nowe pokolenie, które będzie walczyło z wrogami ludzkości. Lecz są też tacy, którzy nie rekrutują i poświęcają swoje życie samodoskonaleniu oraz walce z wrogiem. Wielu Inkwizytorów wybiera na swoich podopiecznych osoby, które spotkali na swojej drodze. Inni są bardziej rygorystyczni i są w stanie poświęcić dużo czasu na wybranie odpowiedniego kandydata, czasem nawet spośród innych organizacji Imperium. Nie ma żadnych kryteriów dotyczących wieku lub sprawności fizycznej dla kandydata na przyszłego Inkwizytora. Inteligencja i lojalność to jedyne wymagania, a te można zazwyczaj ocenić na podstawie wcześniejszego życia. W wyjątkowych sytuacjach Inkwizytor może zdecydować się na rekrutację nastolatka, ale należy to jednak do rzadkości, taka osoba musiałaby wykazać się ponadprzeciętnymi umiejętnościami. Inkwizytorom zależy na osobach myślących, mających silną wolę, determinację i niezachwiane reguły. Jeśli znajdą odpowiednią osobę, stanie się ona częścią świty Inkwizytora, będąc pod czujnym okiem Inkwizytora. Jeśli osoba taka udowodni że jest warta zostania Inkwizytorem, znajdzie się ona bezpośrednio pod skrzydłami Inkwizytora. Na przestrzeni lat uczeń będzie zdobywał wiedzę, oraz weźmie udział w wielu zadaniach. Niektórzy Inkwizytorzy nazywają takich adeptów Interrogatorami, inne ich nazwy to Novitates, Neofici albo Approbatorzy, lub każdy ze stu tytułów jaki nada mu Inkwizytor. Zazwyczaj wymagana jest zgoda Inkwizytora na przekazanie uczniowi Inkwizytorskich mocy, oraz nadanie Pieczęci Inkwizytorskiej. Bywały jednak przypadki że nie było to niezbędne, na przykład gdy Inkwizytor umierał, jego uczeń stawał się pełnoprawnym Inkwizytorem i przejmował Pieczęć swojego mistrza. Adepci mogą też być przekazywani od jednego mistrza, do drugiego. Obok filozofii, uczeń przejmie od swojego mistrza to, co ten wie o wewnętrznym działaniu Inkwizycji. Ważną tradycją pośród Inkwizytorów jest pojmowanie tego, jak ich wiedza jest ważna, oraz nabywanie szacunku do swoich rówieśników. Ponieważ tak wielka wiedza, jaką posiada Inkwizytor, nie może być dawana albo zabierana bez wysiłku, ponieważ to zmniejszyłoby jej znaczenie. A zgodnie ze starożytnym powiedzeniem "Wiedza to potęga, strzeżcie jej dobrze." Lordowie Inkwizytorzy Inkwizycja nie posiada formalnej organizacji, więc nie występują w niej rangi, tak jak np. w Adeptus Terra lub Imperialnej Gwardii. Inkwizytorzy zdobywają autorytet pośród kolegów za pomocą reputacji i wpływów. Ci z doświadczeniem i kontaktami mogą sprawiać kontrolę nad młodszymi, mniej wpływowymi. Mimo tego pośród szeregów Inkwizycji jest zapotrzebowanie na wyższych rangą Inkwizytorów, którzy mogliby utrzymywać integralność, sprawiać pieczę nad resztą organizacji i zasobami jakimi dysponuje Inkwizycja. Nazywa się ich Lordami Inkwizytorami, Inkwizycyjnymi Lordami albo Wysokimi Inkwizytorami. Awans na to stanowisko można uzyskać tylko poprzez bycie nominowanym przez innego Lorda Inkwizytora, wymagania to nie tylko umiejętności i odwaga, ale też lojalność i integralność z Inkwizycją. By zostać Lordem Inkwizytorem, oprócz nominacji, trzeba też zostać zaakceptowanym przez co najmniej dwóch innych Lordów. Takie decyzje są zazwyczaj tajne i często są niespodzianką dla odbiorcy. Często nadanie takiego tytułu jest tylko formalnością, ponieważ słowo Lorda Inkwizytora jest dla jego towarzyszy święte. W przypadku sporu zwoływane jest konklawe, aby go przedyskutować. Zazwyczaj jest ono przeprowadzane w obecności nominowanego, aby ten mógł zostać wypytany o swoje czyny i przekonania. Bycie Lordem Inkwizytorem wiąże się bardziej z uznaniem niż faktyczną rangą. Nie sprawują oni pieczy nad żadnym regionem galaktyki, obszarem lub jednostką. Jest to wzmocnienie autorytetu i w szczególności siły w szeregach organizacji. Najbardziej oczywistymi korzyściami są m.in. możliwość zwoływania Wysokich Konklawe, wiedza o przyjmowaniu uczniów w kręgi Inkwizycji i większa władza nad siłami i agentami Inkwizycji. Ekskomunika Inkwizytor ma moc, żeby ogłosić osobę, lub czasem organizację, albo planetę, jako "Excommunicate Traitoris". Ta deklaracja ekskomunikuje oskarżonego z rasy ludzkiej i jest wskazówką dla innych Inkwizytorów i Adepta, że ekskomunikowany powinien być wytropiony i zabity dla dobra Imperium. Inkwizytorskie konklawe są zazwyczaj miejscem deklarowania ekskomunik i w ekstremalnych okolicznościach, nawet Inkwizytor może być tak napiętnowany. Ekskomunika jest główną bronią Inkwizycji i jednym ze sposobów, w jaki jej autorytet może być używany do obrony Imperium. Słynni Inkwizytorzy Pośród lat działania Inkwizycji, wielu jej członków dokonało wielkich czynów. Większość została zapomniana, ale sekrety wielu nadal są poszukiwane przez innych Inkwizytorów. Dlatego też często ostatnią Instrukcją jaką Inkwizytor zostawia swojemu uczniowi, jest wymazanie każdego dowodu na to, że kiedykolwiek istniał. Jednak spośród tych wszystkich zapomnianych, bądź mało znanych, kilu stało się legendami pośród własnych Ordo, są wskazywani jako wzory do naśladowania przez innych Inkwizytorów, a opowieści o nich nadal krążą po Imperium. Torquemada Coteaz Torquemada Coteaz - potężny Inkwizytor z Ordo Malleus, poświęcony bezgranicznie walce z każdym przejawem demonicznej mocy. Sprawuje pieczę nad sektorem Formosa, w którym zbudował ogromną siatkę szpiegowską, mającą na celu obserwację sektora i donoszenie mu o aktywności demonów. Fyodor Karamazov Fyodor Karamazov - jeden z najsłynniejszych Inkwizytorów Ordo Hereticus, znany ze swojej bezwzględności wobec jakichkolwiek przewinień. Heretyków osądza ze swojego słynnego Tronu Sądu (Throne of Judgement). Tyrus Tyrus - zagorzały Monodominant, Inkwizytor którego krwawe czystki pozbawiły życia tysiące heretyków. Wszystkich psioników, nawet tych uznanych za niewinnych przez Inkwizycję, podejrzewa o zdradę. Jego celem jest złapanie i eksterminacja wszystkich czarownic, mutantów i czarnoksiężników w galaktyce, niezależnie od ich rasy. Nie zawaha się przy tym zabić każdego, kto próbowałby chronić taką osobę. Quixos Quixos - były Inkwizytor z Ordo Malleus, oskarżony przez purytan o herezję, zabity na planecie Farness Beta przez Gregora Eisenhorna. Gregor Eisenhorn Eisenhorn - niegdyś zapalony i nieugięty, konserwatywny Inkwizytor, przeszedł na drogę pragmatyzmu po wielu zadaniach, w szczególności po pokonaniu "renegackiego" Inkwizytora Quixosa. Zawarł pakt z niegdysiejszym sługą Quixosa, demonem Cherubaelem. W ostatnich czasach, często współpracuje z różnego rodzaju najemnikami. Ma kilkanaście stuleci na karku, a renoma, wynikająca z jego zasług, zapewniła mu wysokie miejsce pośród Inkwizytorów. Jednak coraz więcej z nich, skłania się ku opinii, że niegdyś purytanin, teraz może być tak groźny, jak kiedyś Quixos. Lichtenstein Lichtenstein - radykalny Inkwizytor, przez większość uznawany za szalonego. Został ogłoszony Excommunicate Traitoris, a jeden z największych Łowców Wiedźm, Tyrus, ciągle stara się go wytropić. Źródła Codex: Inquisiton 6th edition. Codex: Daemon Hunters Kategoria:Inkwizycja Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Organizacje Imperium